


F por el título

by Iwantalife



Series: Lo que realmente pasó [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantalife/pseuds/Iwantalife
Summary: Sirius estaba tan feliz cuando el nombre de Remus apareció en su cuerpo, Remus esta enojado con el lobo y Sirius le miente por primera vez a James.Y lo que pasó luego de que los Marauders se graduaran de Hogwarts.La boda de James y Lily y la venida de Harry Potter, El Salvador del mundo mágico.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sara Lestrange & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Lo que realmente pasó [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059503
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	F por el título

**Author's Note:**

> HELo  
> El colegio terminó y Notimportant29 y yo no sabemos muy bien qué hacer por lo que empezamos este fanfic, la idea empezó con un Drarry de hecho, pero de alguna manera terminamos aquí.  
> Amamos a estos personajes con todo nuestro ser, espero que disfrutes la historia...

Hace mucho tiempo, en una región muy lejana vivía un rey que perdió a su reina en un ataque al castillo. El rey nunca volvió a casarse por el inmenso amor que le tenía a su esposa, no pudo ver románticamente a nadie más.  
Con el paso del tiempo, su corazón se endureció y su inmenso amor quedo olvidado.  
<<¿Por qué amar tanto a alguien al punto de lastimarse?, el amor es un sentimiento que no retribuye y solo quita>>  
Pero qué sorpresa se llevaría, su hijo el príncipe, había quedado perdidamente enamorado de una sirvienta del castillo. Ella era diferente al resto, no le tenía miedo de nada, incluso solía pelear con él muchas veces, que joven tan vigoriza, tan llena de alegría que se atreve a responderle a la sangre real.  
La pareja ignorante de que sus constantes peleas se habían convertido en una costumbre, era normal escuchar los insultos en los pasillos del castillo, en especial cuando no había nadie cerca. las carcajadas en las cenas privadas del príncipe, o en las noches estrelladas en los jardines reales.  
El día en que declararon su amor el uno por el otro se dio debido a un plimpy. Ella solía meter animales en la habitación del príncipe para molestarlo. Y aquel día, en la cena puso un plimpy en su bandeja de comida. Su padre furioso dijo que iba a decapitar a quien se había atrevido a cometer tal acto irrespetuoso, pero su hijo, acostumbrado a la personalidad de la sirvienta y con el objetivo de protegerla dijo que había sido su idea.  
Horas más tarde, el príncipe enfrentó a la joven sirvienta cuando la encontró saliendo de la cocina. La arrastró a un cuarto vacío con el fin de hablar pero no hubo mucha plática. Nadie sabe quien beso a quién y el orgullo de ambos era tan grande por lo que ambos te dirían que el beso no lo inició ninguno.  
Pero lo que sí es seguro, es que luego de esa noche no volverían a querer estar separados.  
Y así fue, se escondían de todos para poder tener un minuto a solas, las sombras, la noche y los susurros se volvieron sus aliados.  
Pero esconderse cada día era más complicado y las risas llegaron a su nota final cuando el rey los encontró.  
¿Fue la envidia de ver a una pareja tan enamorada? o ¿el hecho de que la joven fuera una sirvienta?, pero el enojo del rey podía sentirse desde el reino vecino.  
Sin embargo, luego de horas de súplica por parte del príncipe, el rey decidió no asesinarla pero envió a su hijo a un reino muy lejano como un embajador.  
La joven fue prohibida a entrar al castillo y tuvo que buscar trabajo en el pueblo, pero nadie le proporcionó apoyo por temor a las consecuencias.  
Mientras tanto el joven estaba convencido de que aquella sirvienta era su alma gemela y decidió probarle a su padre que su amor era especial. Haciendo uso de la magia que poseía empieza la creación de un hechizo que compruebe que ese amor era verdadero, empezó así su travesía. Con apenas 16 años empezó a estudiar y leer cada libro que le proporcionará la información necesaria para demostrar que amaba a esa joven. Y la idea de que algún día podrían ser felices lo mantenía despierto día y noche.  
Los sirvientes del lugar donde se quedaba habían empezado un rumor de que el príncipe se había vuelto loco intentando crear un hechizo de amor. Muchas personas estaban interesadas en saber si lo lograría, pero debido a su corta edad no muchos tenían esperanzas. Luego de un año muchos dejaron de creer en él. A los dos años su historia empezaba a ser olvidada. Y a los tres años todos lo habían olvidado. Pero fue en el cuarto año que lo logró y salió a gritar por las calles con alegría y fulgor que por fin podía volver a casa.  
Cuando llegó al castillo su padre lo recibió alegremente, pero con una desgarradora noticia, lo había comprometido con una joven a su altura.  
El príncipe furioso le muestra a su padre la marca que el hechizo había creado en su cuello, pues antes de marcharse la joven había depositado un beso en aquella parte, sin embargo cuando su padre vio el nombre le dijo que él lo había hecho a propósito y que si ella enserio lo amara no se habría casado con un campesino. El príncipe, destrozado al no poder creer lo que su padre le decía, salió corriendo al hogar de su amada. Y tal fue su sorpresa cuando por la ventana pudo observar a la que una vez amó en brazos de otro.  
Devastado y entendiendo al fin lo que su padre le repitió toda su vida.  
Cuánta desesperación, cuánto tiempo perdido, su única razón de vivir, su luz de esperanza había sido apagada. Lo único que dejó fue un sobre con fina caligrafía pero manchada con lágrimas que contenía el hechizo al que dedicó su juventud, su vida. Y solo un papel más con las palabras “que el destino te traiga más fortuna”.  
Tiempo después, el rey se encuentra con su hijo sin vida entre brazos. Decidió visitar la tumba de su esposa, que había evitado por mucho tiempo, en busca de consejo, de una respuesta, de lo que sea. Cuando vio el estado del lugar su dolor solo aumentó.  
-¡Querida reina! ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? Te prometí que te cuidaría por siempre y te he mentido -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Había olvidado del inmenso amor que te tenía y fui incapaz de entender a nuestro hijo cuando sintió lo mismo. Él era tan terco como tu querida -relató con una sonrisa- nuestro pequeño creó un hechizo para encontrar a su alma gemela, pero la encontró con otra persona. Es realmente trágico mi reina, tuvo la oportunidad de saber si realmente era su otra mitad, yo lo supe desde que te conocí sin la necesidad de nada más. Si tan solo otras parejas pudiesen saber quien es su pareja destinada, si tan solo pudiese ir con ustedes...  
Fue entonces cuando el rey se decidió, se encerró en la biblioteca del palacio donde encontró los pergaminos de su hijo, se pasó día tras noche encontrando la manera para lograr su cometido. Dejó de comer, de dormir, sus ojos ya no soportaban la luz tras largas noches despierto. Estaba convencido de que si hubiesen sabido desde el principio que estaban destinados a estar juntos, su hijo no habría terminado con su vida y él podría haber protegido mejor a su esposa.  
Tanto dolor lo llevó poco a poco a la locura, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de lograr su cometido.  
Luego de un tiempo, logró encontrar la manera de expandir el hechizo y estamparlo en la sangre de las personas, para que continúe por siempre.  
Pero había un precio a pagar, para hacer magia de tal magnitud, solo con su núcleo mágico y energía vital no sería suficiente. El dolor cegó sus ojos, pensó , con esa idea en mente reunió a magos y brujas muy poderosos y con su ejército amenazó a sus personas más queridas, su pueblo, que tanto lo había querido al principio, empezó a temerle.  
Una noche, cuando la luna lloraba sangre, el rey iba casa por casa al reino y le quitaba la vida a las personas que yacían dormidas. Un fino tejido de hilos dorados salían de los cuerpos, luego de pronunciar un hechizo ahora prohibido.  
Sin dolor, los cuerpos quedaban atrás pálidos y sin vida. Nadie se salvó, niños y adultos, nobles y sirvientes, todos fueron sacrificados para el bien mayor.  
Sin héroe en esta historia, no hubo alma salvada, ni la de propio rey.

**Author's Note:**

> Es apenas el prólogo, queríamos dar un poco de background a la historia para que las cosas tengan sentido.  
> Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
